Luke's Adventures
by starman123
Summary: Follow Luke along his twisted path of becoming a Jedi Knight. Crack!Fic. First try at fanfiction.


Chapter: 1

One day Luke Skywalker was on his awesome speeder when he crashed into a sandcrawler. He got away just before the sandcrawler could run him over. As it stopped, hundreds of jawas poured out. He managed to grab a speeder from the storage room inside of the sandcrawler and sped off. During his journey he stumbled across two droids, one gold the other white and blue. He found a stick of metal with a button on the side of it nearby, when he pushed the button a plasma blade shot out, completely obliterating the gold droid. He swung it a few times hitting and obliterating the blue and white droid on accident too. He then found a pilot named Han Solo and asked him what the blade thing was. He pressed the button again killing Solo. A wookie came and tried choking Luke but ended up dieing from the blade thing too. He went back to his house and saw something surprising. There was _**grass**_ _**everywhere**_! Super tall stalks shot up from the ground, forcing him to use the blade thing cluelessly, but didn't notice when he found the door and chopped through the whole house. Out of nowhere _boooooooooooom _he hit the generator that powered his house. He then ran out of his house as fast as he could, once he got out he ran as far away as he could. When he looked back he saw the house **explode **into thousands of pieces. He then saw the bodies of his aunt and uncle flying towards him lifelessly. They landed on the ground right in front of him.

Luke realized he was now on his own. He wandered off towards a spaceport and found a small ship. He soared off in it all the way to a weird planet that looked like a giant red energy mass. Luke flew into it and, surprisingly, found land. He landed and looked over a ledge and found that there were robots. Curiosity got the best of him and he went down to get a closer look. To his surprise they started firing _at him_. He got so scared that he fled back to his ship. He flew away just to find robot cruisers flying towards him and shooting at him. There was nowhere to go so he went back to the planet only to find a battalion of robots waiting for him. So he stayed in the air for a long time until he found a place safe to land and landed. He went and found a gun (which he knew how to use quite well) and went looking for the robots to blow them to bits. He found them and was surprised to find thousand of them. He then saw an entire army of identical white and blue soldiers on the other side. Then he realized he was in the middle of an epic battle. So he took the side of the identical blue and white soldiers and found out the robots where called droids. He began battling droids blasting one after another after another until they reached the back lines of the droids and saw a person with a red blade thing. He realized that someone called it a lightsaber and he sprouted his lightsaber and he realized he could push and pull stuff without even touching them! He also realized, as an after thought, he already knew how to use a lightsaber. So he battled the evil looking guy with a red lightsaber and almost beat him when a little green person showed up with a tiny equally as green lightsaber. Then the little ninja fought the guy whom the green dude called Count Dooku and almost won when Count Dooku fled away in his ship. The little green dude then introduced himself to Luke. Luke then found out that the green guy's name is Yoda a Jedi master.

Luke and Yoda traveled to the weird planet called Corascant. He and Yoda went to a place called the Jedi temple and the Jedi council decided to start Luke's padawan training. Yoda took him to a foggy planet called Dagobah and started his padawan training with Yoda. He failed much more than 50 times. He almost completed his training when he said, "I'm not continuing my training, and I'm too exhausted to continue." He came back a long time later, but Yoda wasn't there, so he traveled to the Jedi temple and he found Yoda, but Yoda was only a hologram he asked what happened to him and they told him that Yoda was at Kashyyyk with the Wookies. Luke went to Kashyyyk and fought alongside the small alien and the Wookies. They won the battle against the droids which Luke found out were called separatists. He and Yoda returned to the Jedi temple and Yoda gave Luke a quick tour of the temple then returned to the council and discussed if he was ready to be a Jedi yet. The Jedi council decided that Luke needed more training first. So he was assigned to finish his padawan training with Jedi Mace Window whom had a purple lightsaber.

After he completely finished his training he started his first journey to Jabba's Palace. When he came into it all he saw of Jabba was a giant slug. Jabba spoke, "gabba towa hawa tanfy waga baga howa foga, his translator said, "Jabba says: if you don't bring good news about my poochy punky muffin then leave." Luke says, "The clone army is transporting your son to you by cruiser right now." Jabba replies, "Kanba tawa lande towa." The translator translates, "Jabba says: after the clone army delivers his son back to him he will let them pass." Luke leaves to the Jedi temple to tell them what Jabba says. They then speed up the transportation speed for they're eager for Jabba's permission to be granted. A few days later Jabba's son is delivered to him as promised and the clone army is granted the permission to pass through Jabba's territory. Their next battle against the droids they use the granted access as an advantage against the droids.

When the war continues the clones pass through Jabba's territory to get the advantage over the droids. The clone army sends their best battalion of clones to pass through Jabba's territory to destroy the droids back lines. The clones have won more and more battles against the droids with the granted access of passage trough Jabba's territory

**A/N: This is my first try at fanfiction so please be nice, I'm still in grade school so please excuse my writing style, I'm new to this and just wanted to try it out. In the future should the clone army try to gain more access points to gain higher advantages against the droids? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights over the Star Wars name, I'm only a fan**


End file.
